


Forget me not

by Peach_song



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-20 22:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14903478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peach_song/pseuds/Peach_song
Summary: PWPHank Anderson / Fake Connor (RK800-60)





	Forget me not

“Hank，你回来了……哦，天哪，你又喝酒了。”

月光透过打开的门，逆光中来人的脸无法别识别出表情，他摇摇晃晃地走了两步，扑面而来的酒气顿时充满了整个屋子。

Connor原本蹲在地上逗狗，看到这一幕只能轻叹了一口气，低声哄道，“Sumo，乖，睡一会儿。”便起身去扶喝得东倒西歪的搭档。

“医生说过让你好好休息。”他不赞同地说，“你不像我，你并不能更换你受损的身体零件。”

他熟稔地勾住Hank的肩膀，想要把他撑起来，然而警官却一头撞了上去。仿生人猝不及防，被他扑倒在了沙发上，那口浓郁的酒气顿时填满了他的整个嗅觉元件。

“Jezz。”他轻声说，“Hank？”

“……你本该不用受伤，也可以抓住他们。”醉鬼居高临下地俯视他，那双蓝色眼睛里晃动的情绪让仿生人无法阅读。

“你为了救我放弃了任务，为什么？”

他们白天刚刚处理完一宗案件，他们被几个谋杀案的歹徒从两头堵在了巷子里。Hank受伤了，而Connor为了从那几个亡命徒的手里救他不仅放走了那群人，还被打断了一条胳膊。

当然，他很轻松地就将那条胳膊换掉了。新的那条胳膊和原来的看不出任何差别。

面对Hank的疑问，仿生人显得有些困惑。他被他压在身下，歪着头，黑色的一撮刘海恰到好处地挡住他的眼睛，削瘦的下巴在灯光下显示出一个好看的弧度。

“因为我认为您比任务更加重要。”他认真地回答，“副队长，该睡觉了，我来给你换衣服。”

然后对方陷入了沉默，正当仿生人犹豫是不是要直接把他顶下去的时候，人类却忽然发出了一声笑声。

既像是嗤笑，又像是抽噎。

++

他们滚到了一起。

Connor皱着眉，Hank家地板有些坚硬。这并不会让他感到不舒服，只是会加速零件的磨损而已——更何况Hank的动作一点都不轻，他能感受到他的性器官正在被人类用力地揉弄。

“你在床上都这么安静的么？”Hank抬眼看他，“他们给你这玩意儿是干什么用？装饰？”

Connor已经不是当初那个面对“你知道你应该把你的指示塞到哪里吗”时傻傻回答“不知道，哪里？”的机器了，他很快体会到了Hank的言下之意。额头的指示灯闪了闪，仿生人捧起Hank的脸，轻声说，“不是的，我只是太累了。”

然后他伸出右手勾住Hank的肩膀，一圈一圈地在他的后脖颈画着圈儿。

“您可以……快一点儿。”他深邃的眼睛直勾勾地盯着Hank。后者不得不深吸了一口气。

“……Connor。”他喃喃地低声叫道。

他不知从哪里找出来一根腰带，然后用那根腰带蒙住了Connor的眼睛。由于视野受阻，后者发出了一声惊呼，然而随之而来的是Hank粗重的呼吸，和一个带着酒味的炙热的吻。

——这是他第一次吻他。

Connor的软体发生了些微的波动，然后他察觉到Hank开始抚摸他的身体，从脖子，一直到胸膛，他的制服被一点点褪去，下面的皮肤顿时暴露在空气中。仿生皮肤检测到温度的降低，甚至像模像样地起了一些鸡皮疙瘩。

Hank的舌头凉冰冰的，还带着酒味，那股酒味似乎是进入了Connor的机体，然后引发了他的软体紊乱。由于看不见东西，处理器系统不得不将资源分给其他感官元件，因此他的嗅觉元件和触觉元件的灵敏度都提高了不少。他能感到Hank手掌中坚硬的茧子，他的下身被碰到时甚至反射性地打了个激灵。

Hank松开了他的嘴，他们的唇间曳出一根长长的银丝，而Connor的衣服也被脱干净，裸露着匀称的肉体躺在那里。他将仿生人的身体放平，脱下自己裤子，露出那根不知何时起变得昂扬的阴茎。

Connor看不见这一切，但他能感受到Hank的性器抵在他的后穴入口处。这股人体的温热刺激了他的穴口，他似乎是紧张又期待地夹了夹，这让人类倒吸了一口冷气。

仿生人的身体是美丽的。他有着匀称而修长的肌体，光滑的皮肤完美得没有一丝瑕疵。他的身体流畅的线条让他看起来就像一只健美而又灵巧的动物。

此时这只动物乖巧地雌伏在他的身下。他的眼睛被蒙住了，目不能视物让他的其他感官变得更加敏感。Hank居高临下地俯视着这具身体，这是一块塑料，可这是一块美丽的、诱人的塑料，就像是伊甸园的毒苹果，它是那么的美丽，就算内在已经烂到了骨子里，也能够让人心甘情愿地吃下他。

“Hank……”仿生人轻声说，“进来吧，我准备好了。”

于是Hank没再犹豫，他推动着自己的性器，缓缓地、却坚决地一点点进入了他的身体。

 

仿生肌肉柔软且温热，甬道紧紧地包裹着Hank的性器，内壁讨好地一伸一缩，让警官的脑门突突直跳。机器人的技术好得不像话，他想。然后他在Connor体内迅速冲刺起来。

“嗯……”

仿生人发出断断续续的呻吟，他的声音不大，听起来又带着些哭腔，像小猫的哼声。“轻一点，Hank……好痛。”他胡乱地摇着头，低低地抽泣，Hank的那根东西插进了他体内极深的地方。经过升级之后他的功能更加完善，对于感觉的模拟也更加真实——尽管那是一些电子元件发出的电流信号模拟，可对于仿生人来说，那却是货真价实的。

Hank的滚烫坚硬的性器直直地顶入他的最深处（他们甚至做出了前列腺）在那个要命的点上狠狠撞击，摩擦，冲刺。Connor跟着发出尖叫，他是无助的，他看不见任何东西，因此他紧紧地握住Hank的手臂，就像和仿生人交流信息的姿势，尽管不会有任何东西经过电流信号传达过去。他抓着Hank就像抓着一根救命稻草。

“Hank！”他尖叫道。

Hank反手抓住了仿生人的两只手腕，将它们束缚在他头顶。然后他低下身，让他的东西在对方体内进的更加深入。Connor不得不高高抬起大腿，这让他的整个红肿的仿生肉穴暴露在Hank眼下，里面甚至分泌出了清冽的肠液。Hank在里面抽插的时候，它会发出噗嗤噗嗤的水声，邀请一样紧紧地裹着Hank的肉棒，并同时一收一缩地夹着。Hank因此受到了鼓励，在那个点上反复研磨，玩弄，观察着对方的反应。

Connor浑身颤抖起来，他胡乱地拼命摇着头，嘴巴里发出尖叫。他始终都在喘息和哭泣，涎液从他的嘴边流下，显得愈加的淫乱。

谁能想到平时杀人如麻的仿生人猎手会有这么一副浪荡的模样？他看上去就比夜店最性感的性爱仿生人还要诱惑。

“叫我的名字。”Hank低声在他耳边说，“Connor。”

“Hank，Hank。”仿生人抽泣着说，“我爱你。”

他可能只是蓦地想这么说，但这话来得突然而出乎意料。他的语气太过真实且动人了，Hank听到之后，全身重重地一抖。

他忍不住放慢了动作，仔细地、贪婪地观察身下扭动的挣扎的人。仿生人的两只手被Hank牢牢握在头顶，眼睛被黑布遮着，他无助地摇着头，仿佛在虚空中寻找什么。就像是一个受难者，挣扎在情欲的苦海里。这让Hank的心仿佛被重重的一刺。

“Connor。”他忍不住又叫了一遍他的名字，握住了他的手。

“是的……副……副队长……”仿生人说道，“请您……慢一点。我好痛。”

Hank照做了。他放慢了节奏，选择了慢慢的抚慰。仿生人的手指一开一蜷地缩着——警官注意到了，问道，“你的手怎么了？”

“换过了。”尽管还在喘息着，Connor依然给出了回答，“原来那个……报废了。”

白天这具身体才刚刚被子弹贯穿而过，他的一只胳膊被打断了，并且换了一条新的。现在它看上去完整如新，Hank起初没注意到它有什么异样。

但是现在Hank发现他的右手臂颜色和左手不太一样，并且它张开的幅度总是比左手要小一些，这可能是因为新设备和他的身体兼容性不太好的缘故。

“它和旧的用起来有区别吗？”他揉着他的胳膊，慢慢地问道，“看起来你用的不太习惯。”

“……嗯……区别……不大。”Connor不明所以地说。

“它和旧的那个一样。它很好。我只是……需要一段时间去适应它。”

他说完，却再也没有了回应。空气仿佛骤然陷入了凝固，Connor被蒙着眼睛，不知道发生了什么，可是无边的寂静让他的软体再次不稳定起来。

Hank好像想到了什么，他一直没有说话，沉默可怕地蔓延，直到Connor忍不住开口问道，

“……Lieutenant？”

Hank松开了仿生人的手，缓缓直起身。

然后他伸出手去，揭掉了Connor的眼罩——

下面是一双惶惑的灰色的眼睛。

 

他是RK800，是CyberLife最先进的警用机型，他处理过无数的Deviant案件，他是Hank最默契的搭档。

他对Hank的一切了如指掌，他知道Hank喜欢篮球和狗，喜欢在咖啡里加半勺牛奶。他会给Hank做营养早餐，会在他吃汉堡的时候大声制止。他会在Hank喝醉酒时替他换衣服，然后将人扶到床上，自己则坐在地上温柔地拍着Sumo的头，看着他慢慢入睡。

但Hank知道，Connor不是Connor。

——Connor杀了Connor。

 

“Connor……No.”

模控大楼里，Hank抱着Connor的尸体——他死去的样子就像一个人，尽管它现在只是一个失去了能源的机器——浑身颤抖地坐在地上。Connor的胸前被打了十几个血洞，蓝色的液体源源不断地流了出来，在地上汇聚成一滩蓝色的水泊。他的脸毫无生气，他死了，死在他的搭档怀里。

几米之外，另外一个Connor握着枪，面无表情地看着这一幕。

“异常仿生人已被清除。”他对着CyberLife汇报道。

然后他低下头，看向垂着脑袋、浑身颤抖坐在那里的Hank。沉默了片刻，他说，“不用为他感到悲伤，Hank。你的Connor备份了他的所有记忆，他明天还是会回来正常地上班。”

“……闭嘴。”Hank低声说。

“我是在劝诫你，”杀人凶手冷淡地说，“至于听不听是你自己的事。”

他走了两步，然后又回头看着地上那个枯坐的男人，“新的Connor的身高、体重、相貌、性格，都会和他一模一样，我保证你不会察觉任何区别。至于这个东西——”他点了点倒着的尸体，“它只是一堆报废掉的破铜烂铁而已。”

 

……

 

“副队长。”Connor低声说——他说得极快又极低，完全听不出来还有半分刚才深陷情欲的样子——“如果我让你觉得不舒服，我可以……”

“不用，就这样吧。”

Hank回答道。

然后他想起什么似的，说，“关了你那个模块。”

他的老二还硬着插在Connor的身体里面，那甬道一收一缩，似乎在抗议他的停顿。听到他的要求后，Connor抿抿唇，算是同意了，然后那甬道的收缩也停止了。

于是他接着扶住对方的腰，继续戳弄那个点。

仿佛是什么冰冷的默契蔓延开来，Connor没有再发出叫床声。那双灰色的眼睛淡漠地注视着Hank，里面运行着没有任何注释的复杂代码，不要说Hank，就算是Kamski亲自过来也无法将它破译。

Hank更喜欢用酒精来释放压力，他可能缺少经验，但至少不该是连爱抚都没有的。他就像真正对待一块塑料一样对待Connor。

他毫不留情地大力抽插，一出一进，没有了爱抚，没有了拥抱，没有了温柔的亲吻。他直直地望着对方的眼睛，企图阅读里面的感情。就像野兽媾和一样，他恶狠狠地一捅到底。Connor忍不住皱起眉头——Hank太用力了，他用尽了全力，如果自己是个人，现在一定已经被他活活操昏过去。他感到自己那个耐操的屁股都要被他捅穿了，甚至有釱汁从破损的内壁里流了出来，混着机体分泌的肠液一起流在地上。鲜艳的，蓝色的，动人的，就像盛开的鸢尾花丛。

在他代替老Connor回到Hank身边后，对方并没有展现出太多的抗拒。他仍然和自己一起出任务，放任自己进出他的家。他似乎接受了自己就是Connor的事实，并且像对待人类一样对待他。那双蓝眼睛里甚至偶尔会出现温柔和留恋。从那个眼神里，他先进的内置社交模块告诉他，Hank喜欢他，就像人类和人类之间的那种喜欢。

社交模块出错了，Hank不喜欢他，不然他不会像现在这样粗暴地、发泄式的虐待自己。Connor想道。他被顶得微微摇晃，机体的破损和程式的紊乱让他呼吸愈加的急促，然而他还是得睁着眼睛，冷漠而清醒地看着Hank在他身上发泄他积压已久的、磅礴的仇恨和欲望。

“停止你的愚蠢的社交程式，塑料。”警察的冲刺逐渐变的激烈而迅速，他狠狠地顶进了那人的肠子，俯下身，用冰冷的声音在他耳边重重地说，“你是一台机器。机器不会痛，也不会爱。机器也不会把我置于任务之上。”

“So... Stop your f*king stupid performances.”

Connor闭上眼。他能感受到Hank在他体内射精，滚烫的白色液体重重打在他的内壁上，混合着蓝色的血一块儿流出来，显得鲜艳，美丽，而又惨烈。

没有任何停顿地，他感受后穴里一空，屁股里的东西被“噗”的拔了出去。然后Hank头也不回地从他身上离开，径自拿着衣服走向了他自己的房间，然后房间里传来Sumo汪汪的叫声。

“是的，我只是一台机器。”Connor轻轻地说。他听见Hank房门合上的声音，以及对方呵斥Sumo的说话声。他慢慢地坐起身，低下头，看见地上那滩液体。里面混杂了自己体内流出的血，还有Hank的精液，它们汇聚在一起变成了浅蓝色的水泊，温柔而浓郁，就像是勿忘我的颜色。

他闭上了自己的眼睛。

但我只是你的机器。


End file.
